Open Your Eyes
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: I made it so freaking obvious. Why couldn't he just open his eyes and notice it - notice me?
1. Chapter 1

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

"_I __don__'__t __know__ what __you __see__ in __him__, __Logan__."_

_The __genius __rolled __his __eyes __at __me__. "__Get __over __it__, __Kendall__." __He __groaned __continuing__ to__ dig __through__ his __closet__._

_I__ pouted __and__ crossed __my__ arms__ over __my __chest__. "__This __is __all __just __too __weird__."_

"_I__'__ll __admit__, __I__ was __surprised __too__, __but__..."_

"_But __what__?"_

_He__ shrugged__. "__I __think __he __deserves__ a__ chance__. __Who __knows__, __maybe__ there__'__s __more __to__ Jett __then __we__ think__."_

_I__ laughed__. "__No__, __he__'__s__ shallow__, __stupid__, __arrogant__, __and__...__stupid__." __I__ waved__ my__ hands__ in__ frustration__._

_Logan __laughed__, __turning __to __face __me__. "__You__ said __stupid __twice__." __He__ pointed__ out__, __leaning __against __the __door__ frame __of __the__ closet__._

"_Because __he__'__s __just__ that__ stupid__."_

_The__ brunet __rolled __his __eyes __at__ me__ again__. "__Maybe __on__ the __outside__. __You __know__ you__ can__'__t __judge__ a __book__ by __it__'__s __cover__. __If __we__ all __did __that__, __everyone __would __think__ you__'__re__ a __smug__ bastard__. __But __of __course __after __getting__ to __know __you__, __they __would __find__ that __to __be__ true__." __I __glared__ at __him__ and __he__ only __laughed__, __lightly __swatting __me__ with __the__ shirt __in__ his __hand__. "__I__'__m__ just __joking__, __dude__." __He __sat __next __to __me__, __smiling __softly__._

_I __continued__ to __pout__. "__I__ don__'__t __think __you__ should __go__."_

"_It__'__s __just __one __date__."_

"_I__ don__'__t __want __you __to __go__."_

"_You__ don__'__t __get__ a__ say__ in __it__, __Kendall__." __He__ stood __up__. "__Why__ are __you __so__ hell __bent __on__ me __not __going__?"_

_I __kept __my __mouth __shut__, __worried __that __if __I__ spoke __I__ would __slip __up __and__ Logan __would __figure __out __the __real __reason __I__ didn__'__t __want __him__ to __go__. __So __I__ just __continued __to __pout__._

"_Relax__," __He __spoke__ again__. "__It__'__s __only __one __date__. __Who __knows __how__ it __will __go__? __It __could __end__ up__ being __a__ total __disaster __and __then __I__'__ll __come __home __and __tell __you __all __about __it __and__ we __can __laugh __at __him__."_

_The __corners __of __my __mouth__ slowly __turned __into __a __smile__. "__Promise__?"_

"_Promise__." __He __punched __me __playfully__ in __the __shoulder __before __leaving __to __get__ ready__. "__And__ try __not __to __pout__ so __much__. __You __look __like__ a __baby__."_

_I __laughed__, __nodding__._

_Logan __was __right__. __It__ was__ only __one __date__. __And __with __Jett __Stetson__.__ There __was __no __way __this __would __last__._

...

"In one more week it will be six months." He grinned.

"Can't wait."

I started making gagging sounds when they started kissing again. I received an inappropriate hand gesture from my genius best friend; he flashed it over his back without once breaking the kiss causing James and Carlos to chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and continued to try to distract myself with the movie and popcorn in front of me, but it wasn't working in the slightest. My attention was still on them. The couple at the door finally came up for air. "I'll see you later." Logan told him.

"I look forward to it." I glanced over at him, watching him flash a way too corny smile at the shorter boy. He lifted his head to address us. "Carlos, James," He paused when he got to me, his smile dropping. "Knight." He sneered.

"Stetson." I said in the same tone but adding a glare as I stuffed a handful of popcorn into my mouth. I was completely aware of the look Logan was giving me but ignored it choosing instead to continue with the stare off I was having.

He rolled his eyes. My glared deepened when he gave Logan another peck on the lips before leaving.

_Finally__. _I thought, my muscles relaxing for the first time since _he_ walked into the apartment and ruined our movie night.

My relaxation only lasted a few seconds. I jumped slightly when the front door slammed shut. I looked back up to see Logan sending an ugly glare my way. I raised my brow and smiled innocently at him. This, apparently, only heightened his rage. He crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes narrowed further.

"Uh oh," Carlos' moved his head back and forth as he looked between us. "They're gonna fight." He whispered, leaning over to James.

"We should run." Carlos nodded in agreement. The two stood slowly, trying not to attract too much attention to themselves. "We're gonna go..." James trailed off as they both took off running toward their room.

When the sound of their door slamming shut echoed throughout the apartment, Logan finally spoke. "You know, I hate it when you do that." He started with a frustrated sigh.

My eyes shifted. "Do what?"

"Act like a douche to Jett."

I scoffed. "Oh, Logie, please spare me."

The brunette sighed heavily. "I'm serious Kendall."

"So am I." I defended myself. "I don't know what you see in him; he's a jerk, he's always flirting with girls, you guys fight all the time..."

"What? Okay, that's not true."

"You break up like every week!" My voice was getting high in that way that let people know I was stressed and frustrated. "I don't know why you keep going back to him."

He sighed. "You just don't understand Kendall." There was a slight whine in his voice as he walked over to the couch and plopped down beside me. "Just..." He looked at me with big, brown, pleading eyes. "You're my best friend and Jett's my boyfriend."

I cringed at that word. "Do you have to call him that?" I grimaced. I made it so freaking obvious. Why couldn't he just open his eyes and notice it - notice me?

"That's what he is Kendall. I know you don't like him, but I do, so you're just going to have to accept it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I care about both of you and it would mean the world to me if you two at least tried to get along."

"Well, why are you just talking to me? He does it too!"

"I am going to talk to Jett, but I'm talking to you right now."

I sunk lowered into the cushions. "Geez, you sound like my mom."

Logan cracked a small smile. "Well, if you didn't act like such a baby, I wouldn't have to." He poked me playfully. "But, seriously, Kendall. I want you two to be civil with each other. I hate seeing two people so close to me fight."

I grumbled. I didn't want to be civil with Jett. The man was a nuisance to my life and I didn't want him in it. I was more than sure the feeling was mutual. If Logan and Jett were to continue dating then it was only a matter of time before he tried to cut me out of Logan's life for good. My worst fear was Logan not fighting to keep me in his life. Logan choosing Jett over me.

The jerk already stole his heart, I wasn't going to let him take Logan's friendship from me too.

"Kendall," Logan shook me from my thoughts. I glanced at him again. He was giving me his own rendition of the infamous Knight puppy dog eyes. He was actually quite good at it. He probably picked it up from his years of friendship with me. Regardless, I was still helpless against it. I whined, face frowning further. "Please, for me." He continued in a small voice.

My hands gripped the popcorn bowl tighter. _Aw__, __hell__. _"Fine!" I threw my hands up in surrender. "I'll be nice to the jerk." I stuffed another handful of popcorn into my pouting mouth.

Logan laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. I loved that sound. "Well, I can't expect much at first, but it's a start." He patted my shoulder affectionately before standing. "I'm off to bed." He stretched his hands above his head. I took this moment to appreciate the muscles in his arms and lower back, and the creamy white skin on his stomach. A small smirk formed on my lips. He was so beautiful.

He relaxed with a content sigh, and faced me with a smile. I was surprised that he didn't notice me so obviously checking him out. "Don't stay up too late pouting." He teased, walking off to our shared room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Open ****Your**** Eyes**

**Chapter**** 2**

"Why don't you just tell him?" Jo questioned.

I sighed, running my hands over my face. I had explained to her a million times already. The answer was obvious. At least to me it was. Jo never seemed to agree. "I can't tell him because he's dating Jett." I explained with slight annoyance.

"So? When you thought I had a boyfriend, it didn't stop you." She pointed out.

I chuckled a bit, remembering the way I pawed after Jo when she first arrived at the Palmwoods. "That's different. You didn't really have a boyfriend."

"You didn't know that." She smirked at me. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I hated it when she was right. And she was right a lot. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You should at least try. You never know, he could feel the same way." She encouraged me like she always did.

I scoffed. "I doubt that. He's way too into Jett." My shoulders went slack, and I slouched further into the couch in the lobby with a pout.

The blonde rolled her brown eyes at me, a small smile playing at her lips. "You're just stubborn."

Jo had proved to be a good friend throughout this entire ordeal. When we were dating and I realized I was in love with Logan I broke it off with her immediately. I didn't want to string her along if I didn't feel anything for her. She was upset at first (as expected) but after a few days of the silent treatment and a little pouting she came around. She had become my confident in a way. I went her with the things I couldn't tell my friends, mom, or Katie. She was helping me a lot with Logan. Keeping my confidence up, comforting when necessary, and talking me down whenever I had the urge to bash Jett's stupid face in.

"I don't see what the attraction is." I was honestly at a lost. "Logan is the smartest person I know, and I've met loaves of bread smarter than Stetson. And they fight all the time, but Logan keeps going back. I don't get it. I understand algebra better than my own best friend."

Jo looked thoughtful. "I once read an article that said that people in these types of relationships keep going back because they're getting something from that person that they think they can't get from anyone else."

My forehead wrinkled in thought and my lips pursed. My eyebrow shot up. That was pretty interesting. I perked up a little bit, thinking that this could finally help me. Help me do what, I wasn't sure, but it couldn't hurt to know why Logan wanted Jett so much. But I was drawing a blank. I couldn't come up with anything. I glanced over at Jo who still looked thoughtful. I briefly wondered if we were thinking the same thing. "Something like what, though?"

She shrugged.

I groaned, deflating again, muttering a small "thanks" for her getting my hopes up, only to bring them crashing down again.

Her hands shot up in the national sign of defense. "It could be anything." Her expression once again grew thoughtful. "It could be material, physical or go as deep as something emotional."

I sighed. Everything about this situation was just so vague. I wasn't getting answers. Much like my genius friend, I felt like everything had an answer. Not everything could be explained, but everything has an answer.

Logan wasn't the materialistic type. He wouldn't date someone just to get nice things. For as long as I had known the genius he had called people like that "morally reprehensible" or something like that. Jett wasn't an emotional kind of guy. He wasn't that deep either. He was emotionally handicap and shallower than a kiddie pool. That just left the physical. What could Jett give Logan physically?

I shook my head to avoid the obvious answer. The thought, honestly, scared the hell out of me. "I just wish I knew why so I could do something about it."

"So you can break them up." Jo spoke.

"No." This time I was getting defensive. "I just want to do something about it."

She had a small smile on her face, her eyes shifting slightly. "Something like...breaking them up."

I huffed, sitting up suddenly. "Can you blame me? Jett is so wrong for him. He acts like a total dick, and Logan expects me to be nice to that jackass."

"So? Why can't you be nice for once?"

"Because I hate him." I said bluntly.

Jo snorted. "Because you're jealous." She poked my side.

I pouted again. "Could you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Being right all the time. Some guys don't find that very alluring."

She chuckled. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because you already promised Logan that you would be friendly." She smiled smugly at me. I childishly stuck my tongue out at her, not able to say anything back to that. She knew Logan was my weakness. She just rolled her eyes at me, but she was still smiling. She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of the elevator's ding. "I guess that's starting now."

I turned around as well, seeing Logan and Jett exiting the elevator together and heading toward us. I blew out a breath. "Okay, I can do this. I just have to be nice." I shrugged.

Jo nodded encouragingly. "And I'll be right here beside you the whole time. I'll help you if you slip up."

I nodded with appreciation. I wasn't much of an actor, after all I hated being fake, but I could be nice. I'm nice to everyone. I can be nice to Jett.

"Hey, Kendall, Jo." Logan smiled at the two of us, pulling a reluctant Jett along with him as he walked over.

My eyes drifted to their connected hands. My eyes narrowed and I involuntarily let out a low growl. "Behave yourself." Jo leaned over and whispered to me.

I sighed and cleared my throat in an attempt to compose myself before Jett and Logan stopped in front of us. "Hey," Jo and I smiled up at them, though mine was a little forced.

We all turned to Jett who had remained silent. He had a stubborn pout on his face, head turned to the side so he wasn't looking at us. He looked like a ten year old who refused to eat his vegetables. "Jett," Logan hissed, narrowing his eyes slightly, jabbing the drama star in the side with his elbow.

Jett turned his head sharply, glaring at the short boy. Logan glared back, pursing his lips in a line, shifting his eyes from Jett to me then back to Jett. The brunet actor stood defiantly under his boyfriend's gaze.

Jo and I sat there watching the whole silent conversation go down. I felt a small surge of jealousy at the sight of their ability to communicate without the need for words; but it was actually quite amusing to watch. The big, tough, TV star's "holier than thou" attitude crumbling in less than a minute while under the harsh glare of the smaller, less than intimidating, brunet.

Needless to say that Jett Stetson was whipped and I took an odd satisfaction in that.

The brunet sighed heavily finally looking at us. "Hello, Kendall." He gritted out.

I chuckled glancing at Logan with a raised brow. He locked eyes with me before he rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly at Jett's sad attempt at being nice to me. I smirked, finding that we could also communicate without words.

Jo cleared her throat, the situation must have been taking an awkward turn. She moved to stand. My head whipped around in a slight panic, grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?" I whispered quickly.

"To get a smoothie." She smiled innocently, but here eyes held a slight mischievous glint. She turned to Logan, with the same innocence that I could see right through. She was up to something. "Logan, would you like to come?" My eyes widened as I caught on. "This way Kendall and Jett could have some..." She smirked at me. "bonding time."

I glared at her before shifting my eyes to Logan. _No__. __No__. __No__, __please__, __Logie__. __Don__'__t__ make __me __do __this__. __I__ can __be __nice__, __but __I__ can__'__t __handle__ "__bonding __time__" __with__ him__. _I pleaded, needing this silent communication to work now more than ever. With one look at Jett's face I could tell he was hoping for the same thing.

"Sure," Logan ignored us, moving to follow Jo.

Jett gripped his hand tighter, keeping the short boy in place. "But I thought we were going to the movies."

"Later, okay? Just hang with Kendall until I get back." Logan pulled his hand free from the actor's desperate grip and walked off with Jo.

"Jo," I called after her, one more sad attempt for her save me and put a stop to this, but she just smiled and continued on her way.

Then we were alone.

"Well, if we're going to be stuck together, we might as well get to know each other." Jett's melodramatic voice boomed as he sat in the seat across from me.

My eyebrows shot up. I was not expecting him to say that. "Okay..."

"Let's start with me." He leaned back into the seat, looking off into the sky. "I was born on a hot day in California..."

I inwardly groaned.

This was going to be tough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

I was so grateful when Jo and Logan came back and rescued me from Jett's life story. I didn't know how much more of that I could take without breaking my promise to Logan and doing something that was considered not so nice.

He was just entering his pageant boy years when they finally showed back up, asking if we had a good time. "I know_ I_ did." Jett's voice boomed. "But Kendall didn't contribute to the conversation at all." I rolled myself eyes as he leaned in closer to me. "You know you should _really _work on your personality...and hair."

I almost snapped. I balled up my fists, ready to strike. I was fully set on doing it until Jo placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Easy..." She whispered as she sat.

Logan smacked Jett's shoulder, sending him a glare. "What?" The actor whined. "It's not being rude; it's just the truth." He shrugged. Logan opened his mouth, most likely to argue against the dim wit's point but Jett cut him off. "Now, let's get to the movie." He stood. "I want to get there early so I can get a good viewing seat."

Jo and I shared a look. "Uh, can't you see from _all _the seats?" Jo spoke what we were both thinking.

"He means that he wants to get a seat where everyone can see _us_." Logan sighed, looking slightly annoyed.

"That's right," Jett smiled proudly, wrapping his arm around Logan's shoulders, smiling down at the shorter brunet. "Now, let's go show you off."

I stared after them as Jett dragged Logan off on their date. I was more frustrated than anything at that point. Jo seemed to be getting a good laugh about it though. Instead of sticking around to listen to Jo tease me about how jealous I was acting, I decided to go have some guy time with my two remaining best friends.

I was playing video games against James and Carlos. I was using it as a means to avoid Jo, who seemed to only want to tease me today, and distract myself from the idea of what Logan and Jett could be doing on their date right now. It was just a trip to the movies, but I knew how that worked. A movie was the perfect opportunity to make out for two hours without interruption. I shook away the thought of Jett mauling Logan's face and once again focused on the game in front of me.

I was kicking their butts as usual when the door slowly opened and Logan came trudging in. "Hey, Logan." Carlos greeted with his usual cheer, without looking away from the screen.

There was no response, which I found odd. He usually told us about his dates. Whether he couldn't wait to share something that happened, or we had to force it out of him, we always found out. "How was the date?" James tried next.

He didn't answer.

I vaguely registered a small sniffle coming from that area. It was like a loud siren went off in my head. I could no longer focus on the video game graphics at that point. I dropped my controller, head shooting in his direction just in time to see him run toward our shared room. I stood, quickly following him into our room only to find the door was shut.

I knocked gently. When I didn't get a response, I tried the knob, surprised to find the door unlocked. "Logie?" He was laying in his bed, arms crossed, staring at the ceiling. I quietly entered the room, sitting myself on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." He muttered.

I sighed. It was never easy getting stuff out of him when he was upset. He could be so stubborn sometimes. We were going to have to take this slow. "How was the movie?" I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't see the movie."

I blinked, thinking he would elaborate on that, but he said nothing. I shifted so that I was lying beside him. I wrapped my arms around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, but didn't move to get away.

"I thought you could use a hug." I shrugged. "I heard you crying."

"I wasn't crying!" He shot up, glaring at me. I gave him a look of disbelief. His expression softened as he let out a groan, falling back onto his bed, and to my delight, back into my arms. "Shut up." He grumbled into my chest.

I chuckled a bit at his stubbornness. "Seriously, what happened?" I ran my hand through his hair soothingly.

Logan took in a deep breath and let it out. "We were at the movies, and I guess someone tipped off the press that we were going to be there because there was a bunch of paparazzi outside the theater..." I scowled, knowing that Jett and his people were probably behind that. "and he just seemed more interested in the publicity than actually spending time with me, so I left." He sniffled again. "When he found me, we got into this fight about it..." He trailed off.

He didn't need to finish for me to know what happened. "So, I'm guessing that you and Jett broke up." _Again__._

"This isn't like all those other times." He said sadly.

I smirked. "So, it's for good this time?" _Again__._

The genius glared again. "You're not helping."

I sighed. "Can you blame me? You guys have been breaking up and getting back together for six months! Why do you keep going back? He's just going to keep being a douche to you."

He shook his head, pushing away from me. "You don't get it." He sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Then help me get it, Logan." I pleaded. I had to know this. The curiosity was eating me up inside.

He sighed. "There's more to him than you think. There's a whole other side to Jett that other people don't know. He's more than just an over dramatic actor and he's not as dumb as everyone thinks."

I tried not to laugh. It wasn't going so well. "Of course he's not." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't get it." He huffed. "Maybe I should just go apologize." He stood to leave.

"No!" I yelled grabbing his wrist. "Look, I'm sorry. Just sit, okay? I'll sit here and be good. Talk to me, I'll listen."

"I don't think I can Kendall. You're bias. You hate Jett. I know you don't want me to get back with him." He bit his lip. "But...I should just go apologize anyway. It was kind of my fault."

I stood up, still holding onto his wrist. "No, but look...I may hate him, but I love you. You're my best friend. I want to know what happened. And I know you want to talk about it. Just sit down and tell me about it. Please?" I asked looking at him in the eyes.

I watched as his resolve crumbled and he finally sat back down. "I told Jett that I don't want to go to the movies since it was crowded with the press. He refused. So I told him, 'I don't want to go on a date with a trashy magazine reporter and his camera; I want to go on a date with you!' and - and... sometimes I don't think Jett cares about me as much as he cares about his image." He confessed dejectedly.

I sat next to him and pulled him into me. I groaned inwardly at what I was about to do. Man I hated being the nice guy. "Look Logie, I don't think that's how it really is. I may hate his guts, but I think...I think he really cares about you." I cleared my throat. "But I don't think you should go apologize to him. He made you feel like this, you need to let him come to you. He was in the wrong here. He should've made sure he put you first and you knew it."

"He won't apologize." He shook his head. "It's a pride thing. He doesn't do it. I know he's sorry; he'll just never say so. It's easier if I do it. It's better than starting another big fight about it." He went to stand again.

"No Logan. Look, you have to stand your ground on this. If you don't, it's going to keep happening. I know it's painful, but it's the best thing to do. He'll come back. I know he will. Think of this as a test. A test to see if he really cares about you. If he does, he'll forget his pride and apologize." I sighed.

He bit his lip apprehensively. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said softly.

He smiled that crooked smile that makes me melt every time. "Thanks Kendall."

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of my favorite chapters :)<strong>

**And yay! I didn't forget James and Carlos this time! If any of you follow me on Tumblr you know that I have a bad habit of forgetting about the characters who aren't the main character in the story. In this case, anyone who isn't Jett, Kendall, and Logan. So this is an accomplishment!**

**I tried to stall updating this...but I wanted it up so bad. I can't help it. I love the feeling of updating!**

**On another note: you should all go read my other stories especially I Hate James and Fuck You!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

"I'm not apologizing!" I heard Jett yelling down the hall. I peeked around the corner to see Jett and Logan standing outside of the apartment, and, from the looks of it, were having another fight. I backed up a bit so that neither of them would notice me and continued to listen.

"Why not? What's so hard about apologizing to me? Do you not care about me enough to admit when you're wrong?" Logan was clearly frustrated and tired.

"I've never apologized before. You always have. It's what we do. We fight, you apologize, I take you back, and then we go make out."

My brows knitted together and my face contorted in disgust. I could have gone the rest of my life without that mental image. This is the dude Logan says is smarter than everyone thinks? From where I was standing, I was finding that hard to believe.

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's not going to work for me anymore Jett." He glared. "You're going to have to apologize this time."

Jett looked absolutely insulted by the pale boy's words. His mouth was opening and closing like a gasping fish. "What?" Logan crossed his arms expectantly. "Logan, we have a very special relationship. Why upset that delicate balance with something this silly?" He grinned his TV star smile at the short boy.

Logan's expression relaxed. He began biting at his lip, a sure sign that he was thinking too hard. I wanted more than anything to step in and tell him to be strong and to keep him from taking Jett back without getting the apology he rightfully deserved. "Well..." He mumbled quietly. I squeezed my eyes shut, clamping a hand over my mouth to keep myself from yelling. "N-no! No, Jett, okay? That isn't balanced. That's me always apologizing to avoid conflict."

I did a little victory dance when I heard this. I peeked back around the corner at the feuding couple to see the actor's reaction. It was a mix between surprise and another emotion that I had never seen him show before. Hurt, maybe? I couldn't figure it out. As fast as it appeared, it was gone even faster. "What the hell brought this on? You never cared who apologized before."

"Well, Jett if you can't apologize then I'll know you don't care about me." The pale boy crossed his arms in front of him.

"Logan, this doesn't even sound like you; you sound like...Kendall! Kendall got to you." He pointed an accusing finger at the shorter boy.

The genius rolled his eyes at the allegation. "Don't bring Kendall into this. This has been coming for a long time. I can only bend so much. I'm not apologizing again."

He crossed his arms, once again looking as stubborn as ever. "Well, I'm not apologizing."

Logan looked hurt, but I could tell he didn't want to show it. He lowered his head to look at the ground, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I guess this is for the best then." He said quietly.

The drama star shrugged nonchalantly, walking off without another word.

I could have killed Jett. How could he be so stupid? All he wanted was an apology and Jett was too pig headed to swallow his pride and just admit that he was wrong. I was a stubborn guy myself. I knew how hard it was to admit when you were wrong, but if you truly cared for someone, that wouldn't matter. It was obvious the Jett didn't care about Logan.

I can't believe I stuck up for that guy.

I wanted to run around the corner and punch him in his pretty boy face for ever putting that look of depression on my Logie's face, but I stayed hidden for just a moment longer. Jett's footsteps grew softer and I was able to hear the quiet sobs of my best friend. I had hidden long enough. I ran around the corner, immediately pulling Logan into my arms, rubbing his back calmly. He instantly wrapped his arms around me, letting the tears flow.

I quietly shushed him, using my free hand to pet his hair. "Don't cry, Logie." I whispered to him. I hated seeing him so hurt like this. He didn't deserve it. Jett didn't deserve him. I was going to have to have a little 'talk' with that asshole. But for now I needed to focus on the crying boy in my arms. "He's not worth it."

"But..." the short boy sniffled, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes. My heart was breaking at the sight of such sadness on his usually happy face. "Kendall, I think I love him."

I was sure he could hear the loud rip that ore through my chest. If he couldn't, it was a miracle. I closed my eyes tight and took a breath. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. that must have been why he kept going back to him, no matter how he acted. I gulped, trying to swallow the rapidly forming lump in my throat. "Logie, sometimes in this situation, it's best for you to...move on."

More tears spilled from his eyes. "I don't know if I can." He whimpered, burying his face into my chest.

"Sure you can. You just have to try." I whispered. "B-besides...maybe you just need to find someone to move on to." I added before I could even think about it.

He angrily wiped his eyes. "Like who?" He responded bitterly.

I took a breath. It was already out there. _It__'__s__ now __or __never__._ "Like me." I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

He sniffled, looking up at me with confused eyes. "You?" He questioned. I nodded slowly, trying to read his reaction. He blinked, still looking confused. "I..." His voice cracked. He looked as if he were looking for the right words to come to him, but nothing was happening. He began shaking his head, fiercely wiping his eyes. He finally looked back at me, his eyes filled with the last emotion I wanted to see when I told him this - anger. "I can't believe you just said that to me!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"I mean, you have no right to take advantage of me when I'm vulnerable like this. If this is your way of trying to get back at Jett or something then it's not funny. This isn't some war between you and Jett, Kendall. It's my love life."

My eyes widened and I stepped back. "No, Logie, it's not alike that at all." I quickly defended myself. "I'm sorry, I...just couldn't hold it in anymore. I love you. I really do love you. So much. And I hate seeing you so upset over that...that asshole who doesn't even care! If he really cared about you he would damn his pride and go after you! He wouldn't let someone as amazing as you go! And the sooner you realize that, the better off you are!" I screamed.

He took a deep breath, the anger ebbing away into exhaust. He breathed a heavy sigh, not able to meet my gaze. "No, Kendall, I can't deal with this right now." He pushed past me to get to the apartment door. I sighed, not putting up a fight to stop him. He paused, resting his forehead against the door. "Just...why did you wait until _now _to tell me?" He asked so quietly, that I almost did hear him.

Before I a chance to respond he wrenched the door open and stomped into the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>And now the real trouble begins :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

This was the worst week of my life. I didn't know which hurt worse: knowing that no matter what I did or said, he would never return my feelings and would most likely run back to Jett or having Logan hate and avoid me.

I'd have to go with the latter.

This was my worst fear come to life. Everything I was afraid would happen when I told Logan was happening and it was worse than I could have imagined. Logan had been spending more and more time by himself lately. He wasn't trying to get back together with Jett and he wasn't trying to talk to me. No one really tried to push him to do either, even if I wanted to.

I understood that he needed his space after something like that. He needed time to think and to process before he went into a situation. It was something that was such a Logan thing to do, that I couldn't - wouldn't - force him to talk to me. This just showed me that even after everything, he was still Logan. The genius wasn't the type to hold a grudge for long. He hated seeing the people he cared about so upset and would eventually want to talk.

I just had to wait patiently for him to come to me.

But I wasn't a very patient person. I was in fact very impatient. I was in danger of losing my best friend. I couldn't just sit back and let that happen. I loved Logan way too much to let him to shut me out. Especially after he walked away without hearing me out first.

My mom would always tell me that it was one of my many flaws. But what she called hard-headed, impatient, demanding, and stubborn, I called just plain curious. I took a deep breath, sighing heavily, trying to get rid of my nerves. I stared at the elevator doors in front of me, the short trip in the vehicle somehow feeling ten times longer.

I didn't even know what I was going to say to Logan. I just knew that I needed him to talk to me. I had to explain. I thought about what I wanted to say for hours. Nothing that ever came to mind seemed to work. It all sounded too cliche and over used. I wanted everything to go smoothly and I couldn't even think of something that wouldn't upset the brunet.

I finally decided to just let the words come to me. I didn't want what ever I wanted to say to sound too rehearsed so when I sat in front of Logan, I hoped I would know exactly what I wanted to say to him. I let out another breath when the doors to the elevator opened, revealing the lobby. I walked slowly, still trying to compose myself, and to stop thinking so much.

I turned around the corner and there he was. He was sitting at one of the tables reading. His back was turned to me so, I hadn't seen me yet. I still had time to back out. I stopped, considering this. Maybe I should let Logan come to me when he's ready. I could ignore my curiosity and let him have his space. I could be patient.

No, I couldn't.

I was on a mission to get my friend back and nothing was going to stop me. I started towards him again with a new determination. I was only a few feet away when he turned around, looking in my direction. _Oh__, __shit__. __Does __he __see __me__? __Fuck__, __he__ can__ see __me__! __Abort __mission__. __Abort__, __abort__! _I casually turned back towards the elevators with every intention of backing out.

It was so unlike me to give up without even trying, but Logan had the tendency to make me act totally out of character. But that doesn't make me feel any better that I was chickening out of something for the first time ever.

"Wait, Kendall!" Logan's voice cut into my self loathing for being so wimpy. I stopped and slowly turned back toward him. "I wanted to talk to you." He waved me over and gestured to the empty seat beside him. I nervously sat into the chair, looking down at my hands. It was silent between us for a moment. I was waiting for him to speak, seeing as he called me over, but the longer the silence went on, the more I started thinking that maybe he wanted me to speak first.

After all, it was probably for the best.

"Logan,"

"Kendall,"

We both started at the same time. I chuckled lightly, scratching my head nervously. "Can I go first?" I needed to get it out before I lost the little nerve I had managed to gain in the past two minutes.

"But Kendall, I've been doing a lot of thinking..."

"So, have I." I interrupted with a sigh. "Look, Logie, I'm going to have to practice what I preach, here, and that means swallowing my pride and admitting when I was wrong."

"Kendall..." The brunet tried to speak again but I continued.

"I shouldn't have told you I loved you when I did. You were obviously upset and I didn't make it any better. For that, I'm sorry."

"But Kendall..."

I didn't stop. I had to get this out. "You and I both know that I don't like Jett. I don't think he's good for you, but if you really do love him like you say you do, then I don't want to have to make you choose between us. I'd rather have you as just my friend than to not have you in my life at all, so let's just forget it ever happened." I finally finished.

Logan stared at me, a hint of shock showing in the mist of all the emotions that were probably churning around his system. "Are you...taking it back?" He questioned, looking as confused as ever. "You think I should get back together with Jett?"

I exhaled deeply. "Yeah," I said quietly.

He stared blankly at me, blinking a few times. In any other circumstances I would've found the action adorable, but it was only breaking my heart further. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted. "Logan," We both looked up to find Jett standing there. He looked less douche baggy and duller than usual, as if he wasn't even trying to look good anymore. "Logan can I talk to you?" Jett asked softly.

Logan looked hesitant and I could see the conflict flicker through his eyes. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

I stood to leave only to be stopped by Logan grabbing my arm and tugging me back down to my seat. "No, please, stay." He pleaded, staring at me with big brown eyes.

I couldn't say no to those eyes. I nodded, sitting back down. Jett cleared his throat, looking awkward. "I was hoping to talk to you alone." His eyes quickly shifted to me before going back to Logan.

"I really think you should talk alone, Logie." I went to leave again.

"No," Logan tugged me back into the chair. "I want you here." He gave me a look that was no longer pleading but telling me to stay where I was. He turned back to Jett with a slight glare. "And whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Kendall."

"Oh-okay." The actor swallowed nervously, deciding not to argue with him. "Um...you know that I'm not good with expressing myself especially when it comes to emotions like gratitude...and remorse. But you also know that I've always been real with you. Sometimes I act like a jerk and I don't always use proper judgment, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Mine and Logan's eyes widened and a light blush spread across the brunet's face when Jett knelt in front of him, taking his hands in his. His eyes darted everywhere and his blush grew ten shades darker when he noticed people started to watch. "Jett, what are you doing?" He hissed with embarrassment.

"Relax, I'm not proposing to you or anything..." I could see Logan's body relax as he said this, and to be honest I was a bit relieved myself. "Today was supposed to be our six month anniversary."

Logan's jaw went slack but he quickly closed it. With everything that was happening, he must have forgotten all about it. "It...is." He said quietly.

Jett nodded. "And I really do care about you. A lot. You're the only person I've ever cared about more than myself and it's...weird, but a good kind of weird. I don't want to stop feeling it, so I figure I should try to keep you around because I may...love you and stuff."

There was a collective "aww" once he finished, causing Logan to blush deeper. He was never one to really like attention from a lot of people, but at this point Jett was in his element. Though, I could still see that he was nervous about Logan's reaction.

The brunet's mouth opened and shut awkwardly. He glanced at all the people waiting for him to answer and then to me. He looked at me with large, questioning eyes. I gave him a small shrug, saying I would be supportive with whatever he decided. He bit his lip, turning back to Jett, who still stared hopefully at him. "I..." A small smile broke out across his face. "I love you too."

The lobby broke into applause, some people shedding a tear or two. I smiled sadly as I watched Jett pull Logan into a kiss. I took this opportunity to slip quietly past all the people and back to the elevators.

…

"Kendall,"

I paused from taking a bite of my sandwich. When I got back up to the apartment, I was a lot less wound up than I was when I left. Now that my nerves were gone, I realized just how hungry I was. Dinner wouldn't be for another couple of hours, and I was a teenage boy. I would definitely be hungry again in two hours.

So, I made myself a sandwich from the left over spaghetti in the refrigerator. (1)

Just as I sat down to eat it, Logan came in. He raised his brow at my food choice, but didn't further question it. "What happened? I wanted you to stay so we could talk."

I shrugged. "I left because I thought you and Jett would want to go celebrate." I was surprising very calm about this.

"We'll celebrate later." He plopped onto the couch next to me. "But you can't think you can say you love me and I'll just forget about it." I shrugged again, taking a large bite of my sandwich. "Come on, I want to talk about it." He nudged me.

I swallowed. "What for? You're in love with Jett. Go be with him." As much as I tried, I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my tone.

It was quiet for a moment. I knew the short boy wouldn't respond right away. He wasn't like me, James, and Carlos. He wasn't the type to act on impulse during a conflict unless provoked. I continued to eat my snack in angry bites while Logan thought. He exhaled heavily, resting his forearms on his knees. "I do love Jett...but I'm confused about my feelings for you."

My eyes widened and my whole body froze when he said this. With my mouth full, my cheeks puffed out, it probably looked very comical. I quickly swallowed, putting my food aside and giving my best friend my undivided attention. "Now, I'm not saying I love you and I don't know if what I feel means I even like you like that yet." I felt like a teenage girl, because all that registered from that sentence was _yet__. _"But I'm only seventeen. My feelings could change...maybe I could love you." He looked up at me with his usual crooked smile.

"So, you're saying that if one day you realize how stupid Jett is," He rolled his eyes at that. "and that I've always been the guy for you because I'm _way _better looking than him..." I emphasized my point by running my hand through my hair, and flipping it in a James-like fashion.

This made the brunet laugh loudly. "Kendall," He shook his head. "If that does happen, I can only hope that you're still available."

I was sure I was grinning like an idiot at that point. No, he wasn't in love with me...yet. But I still had a chance. He finally saw me. He finally opened up his eyes and saw me. My smile faltered a little.

This was bitter sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>After this, it gets a little complicated. Like,<em> Inception<em> complicated. Who's ready for that? :)**

**(1) I can't be the only person who does this! Come on, best sandwich ever, and very teenager-y.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

Did I mention how bitter sweet this was?

Because it is _very _bitter sweet.

Logan finally saw that I was in love with him and he didn't hate me. He even said he could possibly fall for me too...someday. That sounds really pathetic, but I still smile every time I think about it.

Okay, yes, I realize it's worse than really pathetic. There's not even a word for how bad this is. Any normal person would probably just be happy for a second and then move on. They would figure it's not worth a celebration if the other person's with someone else.

But I'm not a normal person.

I realize all this. I do. It's just...every time I think about it, I want to jump up and down for joy. Like a teenage girl. I can't help it. After all these years, after all the stuff I've gone through for that boy, to hear him say those words, that sentence, even if it ended in _yet_ might possibly be one of the best moments of my life. Because I know I have a shot. Days, weeks, months, possibly _years_ from now, but still.

I have a shot.

And for now, that's enough to keep going. To be in a little less in pain. A little less heartbroken. Because now that I know there's a chance, I can't sit back and watch Jett walk around with _my_ Logie. It just won't happen. I have reason now. I have a plan.

I just have to figure out what that plan is...

"Why does there have to be a plan?" Jo's voice broke into my thoughts. I jumped slightly, looking around. Me, Carlos, James, and Jo were all sharing a table under one of the tents at the pool. Carlos was enjoying a bounty of corndogs in front of him while James and Jo were giving me questioning looks with a mix of disapproval. I must have been thinking aloud. I have to learn to be more aware of that. Who knows what I could end up saying?

"You know, Kendall," James spoke up. "I'm usually the last person to become the voice of reason, but I have to agree with Jo here." He shrugged.

Carlos only continued to stuff his face with corndogs.

"Why can't you just be happy for Logan? You've been trying to break those two up since they started dating."

James looked to Jo with surprise. "He has?" She nodded. James turned back to me. "Dude!"

I stared at him incredulously, before shaking my head and turning back to Jo. "You don't understand. Before it was for nothing, now it's for something. I have reason. I have a shot!" I tried to reason with the two.

"I think he should go for it." Carlos spoke up, little pieces of chewed up food spilling from his mouth.

James gave a disgusted face, cautiously brushing the partials away from him. When they were discarded he gave the short boy a serious look. "Carlos, he can't do that." He said firmly.

"Why not?" Carlos and I both asked.

"Because it's wrong!" James and Jo exclaimed.

Why does this have to be a war? All I wanted was to have my chance at happiness. "It's for a good cause. Do you want me to be alone and depressed for the rest of my life?" I asked.

James and Jo rolled their eyes. "You're not going to be alone and depressed for the rest of your life." Jo disagreed.

"You're being a drama queen." James muttered.

I glared at the tall brunet across from me. This was the same guy who called the FBI because his hair was 'limp and lifeless.' "Look who's talking!" I snapped.

"Hey! This isn't about me. This is about you being a bad friend!" James pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I am not being a bad friend. I admit telling him how I felt when I told him wasn't the best time in the world, but I did and what do I find out? I find out that I have a chance with him. A shot with him! How the hell can I _not_ do anything about that?"

"He has a point." Carlos shrugged, taking another bite of his corndog.

I wrapped an arm around my short Latino friend, giving him a friendly side hug. "Thank you, Carlos." I smiled smugly at my other two friends.

"You can't listen to Carlos." James gave me that 'are you crazy?' look. "He still believes in the Tooth Fairy."

Carlos' eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"Okay, everyone chill. We're not here to bicker and we're most definitely not going to resort to petty name-calling like a bunch of sixth graders." Jo cut in, effectively changing the subject from ruining Carlos' innocence to ruining my dreams of being with Logan. "Our point is, you can't break them up because Logan and Jett are in love. Even if you do have a chance with him, are you willing to break his heart like that?"

James gave me a smug look this time adding in a quick "ha" in triumph, which earned a smack in the arm from Jo.

I opened and closed my mouth. That was a good question - a question I never thought to ask myself because I knew the answer.

No. I couldn't do it. I love Logan. I want him to be happy, and if he's happy with Jett, then who am I to ruin that? And even if I did, if I could, I'd feel way too guilty about it. I sighed and shook my head.

"Shut up." I said without looking up.

I could almost picture the sad smile on the blonde's face as she placed her hand on top of mine. "It's going to be okay, Kendall." She said softly.

"Yeah, it's probably better that you wait and see if Logan falls for you himself." James said in the same tone. "If you had done whatever you planned to do, Logan wouldn't have actually been in love with you. You would have ended up being the rebound guy."

"Then your relationship would've been based on a lie." Jo shrugged.

"And who wants that?"

I looked up, slightly glaring at the two of them. "This isn't making me feel better." I pouted.

"Sorry." They both muttered, backing down.

"What if Kendall doesn't break them up?" Carlos spoke up, seeming to forget all about the Tooth Fairy thing.

I lifted my head, perking up a little. "What do you mean, Carlos?"

"What if, instead of driving a wedge between them, you just try to get Logan to genuinely fall in love with you? Then he would break up with Jett himself and you won't be considered a bad friend." He explained smiling brightly.

I thought about it for a minute. It wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't a bad idea at all. I technically wouldn't be breaking them up. Logan would actually be falling in love with me. I wouldn't end up being a rebound guy, and Logan would be mine. I could feel my grin growing larger and longer the more I thought about it.

"Kendall..." Jo gave me a warning look.

I continued to grin.

"Aw, man. That's his 'I have a plan' smile." James groaned. "Look, he's starting to look like the Grinch!"

I laughed, wrapping my arm around Carlos again. "Carlitos, you crazy ball of energy, I love you!" I exclaimed, hugging him close.

Jo looked slightly panicked. "You can't put the moves on someone who has a boyfriend!" Her voice went high. "It's just as immoral as trying to break them up." James was nodding in agreement as she said this.

"How? I'm doing just what you guys said: I'm waiting to see if Logan would fall in love with me." I shrugged smugly, just daring one of them to disagree with me.

James face palmed. "Are you going to do something stupid?" Jo grimaced.

I smirked. "Oh, Jo." I petted her head, chuckling at her glare. "It's like you don't even know me."

* * *

><p><strong>*whistling* I'm just gonna leave this here...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

I whistled happily all the way up to the apartment.

Carlos was a genius.

That's a sentence I didn't say often, but this time it was true. I was going to make Logan fall in love with me and I would get the happily ever after I always wanted. I, of course, was aware that Logan might not fall for me. The chances were larger than I would like, but the chances of him actually loving me were too large a percentage to ignore.

I walked into the apartment with a little more of a spring in my step than usual. I heard a chuckle coming from the kitchen, and my smile became impossibly wider. "Hey, Logie." I leaned on the counter, where the genius sat reading.

"Hey, Kendall." He chuckled again, raising his brow at me. "You seem happy."

"Oh, well, you know..." I shrugged with a smirk. "Just excited to see you."

He paused, mid page turn, looking up at me from under his lashes. "You're just...excited to see me?"

"Yeah." I continued to smile at him.

"Kendall Knight, are you flirting with me?" He accused, with a small, amused smile.

I choked. "Wh-what? No! Of course not." I sputtered, slowly trailing off.

"O-kay..." He looked back at his book. "Weirdo." He added under his breath with a small chuckle, but I still heard it. I only smiled in response and continued to watch him as he read.

He looked so into the book, the way he would bite his lip as he read the words on the page or would sometimes move his lips, mouthing the words as he read. He would sometimes also mimic the facial expressions that the characters would possibly be making in that setting.

It was adorable. But I thought everything he did was adorable. He was an adorable guy.

Logan lifted his head, once again raising his brow at me. I raised one back, still smirking at him. "Is there any particular reason why you're...watching me read?" He smirked.

I shrugged. "I just like spending time with you. We haven't spent any quality time together in a long time. You're usually with Jett." I tried to make the last statement sound less bitter than I felt when I said it.

Logan shrugged looking back at his book. "He's stuck on set all day." He mumbled, sounding a bit disappointed.

I tried to ignore it. I couldn't let that bring me down. But I was still nervous as I made my next request. "Well, instead of being stuck in the apartment all day, why don't we hang out?" I shrugged, trying to ask in the most casual way possible.

He squinted his eyes at me, slowly closing his book and pushing it to the side. "Like what?" He asked suspiciously, but I could see a hint of humor behind that crooked smirk.

My nerves went away as soon as I saw it, and I resisted the urge to swoon. The things that guys could do to me by just smiling. I composed myself once more, continuing on. "We could go to the ice rink and play a little one on one." I suggested.

His nose scrunched up cutely. I chuckled at it. "Nah, I'm not really in the mood for you to slam me against the boards." My eyes widened, that catching me a little off guard. Did I hear that right? Was Logan...flirting with me? I decided not to think too much about it. It was probably just an off hand comment. "And then I'd have to pull out all my hockey gear and...I'm just not feeling up to it today." He began thumbing through the pages of his book.

I blinked a few times, still trying to get the image of slamming Logan against the boards out of my head. "Uh, we could go to the movies." I said once I recovered. "I promise to get you a good viewing seat."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Cute." He chuckled. I laughed as well, a small blush appearing on my cheeks. I was acting like a total girl. I needed to cool it.

"But, yeah, we could hang out." Logan continued. "I'd much rather stay in though. Jett and I have been getting along for a week and that's a new record." We both laughed again. "So, if we went out, just the two of us, I'd be a little too worried about someone snapping a photo and making up some insane story about us."

I stood there stunned once again by his words as he picked up his book and walked away from me and towards the couch. "Logie," I smirked. I couldn't help it this time. "Are you flirting with me?"

The brunet laughed. "No."

"I...think you are."

"Even if I were, don't act like you weren't going along with it. You started it, actually." He playfully accused, moving toward the DVD rack.

I followed, playfully nudging him. "I did not." I lied.

"You did too!" He laughed. "'Oh, Logie, I'm just _so_ excited to see you.'" Logan mocked in an over exaggerated girly southern voice. "I know you're in love with me, Kendall, but you're going to have to hide it better than that."

I held back a laugh, that ridiculous voice still ringing in my head. Logan Mitchell is being the epitome of adorable today, and he's just making me fall a little harder with every passing minute. Of course I wouldn't be able to hide it well. "Okay, first of all, I don't talk like that." I ticked off on my fingers. "Second of all, you were flirting with me. Admit it."

"I will never admit that." The short boy poked my chest with a smug smile.

"You will." I grinned evilly as an idea came to me. "And I'm gonna make you."

"What - Kendall! No, stop!" Logan laughed loudly as I began tickling him mercilessly. He dropped his book on the floor, freeing up both hands as he tried in vain to push me away, but we only ended up rolling around on the floor. I finally got him pinned on the ground, wiggling my fingers ruthlessly over his sides as he continued to push against my chest. We were so caught up in our - one-sided - tickle fight that we didn't hear the door open.

We were then stopped by the sound of someone clearing their throat from the door. We both looked up to see Jett standing there with flowers. "Jett!" Logan pushed me off of him and scrambled to his feet. "What are you doing here?" He asked, still breathing heavily from the tickle fight.

The actor shot a glare at me as he walked further into the apartment. "I faked a stomach ache to get off work early so I can spend the rest of the day with my doctor." He grinned at the shorter brunet, a small blush appearing on my friend's cheeks.

"Oh great..." I muttered under my breath. Then I turned to Jett, and plastered a fake smile my face. "Hey Jett. How's it going?" I asked as nicely as I could. All the while, I shot daggers at him and killed him a thousand times in my mind.

Jett glared back. I was almost positive that he was killing me as well. "Hello, Knight." He turned his attention back to Logan, who was giving me a look. Jett's smile returned. "These are for you." He presented the flowers to the genius.

His brown eyes widened as he took them. "Oh, wow. Dahlias? How did...?"

"I remember you mentioning it once when we first started dating." Jett shrugged and...did he actually blush?

Logan laughed, smiling shyly at the actor. "Do you always bring flowers to your doctor?"

"Only the ones I like." Jett grinned slyly as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist, slowly pulling Logan into a kiss.

I suppressed a groan, but couldn't stop the roll of my eyes. I stood up to stand next to Jett. "Aw. How sweet are you?" I said nudging him in the ribs with my elbow, hard enough to get an "oof" out of it. "That's just so adorable." I'm not sure, but I think my eye twitched.

Logan sent me a warning look again then chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He could obviously feel the tension between the two of us. "I'm going to go find a vase or something..." He said, walking quickly down the hall, leaving Jett and I alone.

When Logan disappeared, I turned to glare at the actor. "Why is it you always show up at the worst moments?"

"Why is it you were all over my boyfriend when I walked in?" He shot back.

"I wasn't all over him! We were messing around. Having a tickle fight, you know? Something we haven't been able to do since _someone_ takes up all his damn time!"

"It's because he's my boyfriend!" Jett puffed out his chest, standing tall, though he was still shorter than me. "Why can't you understand that? I know you hate it, but guess what? _He __loooves_ _me_." He taunted.

My eyes widened, and my vision went red. I felt my hands clench into tight fists, my knuckles probably going white. "Jett. I'm warning you..." I said through clenched teeth.

He rolled his eyes. "You won't do it."

"Try me." I hissed.

"Logan's in the room!" Logan announced, quickly pushing us away from each other and shooting us each a warning glare. "Jett, I love that you took off work to spend time with me. It was very sweet of you, but I already told Kendall we'd hang out today." He explained with an apologetic smile.

I visibly relaxed with Logan's presence. My death glare on Jett lessened, turning into a smirk. "Yeah, Jett," I said his name with venom. "I want to spend some time with my best friend. Got a problem with that?" I asked smugly.

"Kendall," Logan turned to me, giving a 'don't be an instigator' look to which I smiled innocently. "Jett did take the rest of the day off the be with me. Would it be so bad if he hung out with us too...just for a little while?" His expression changed to that of, not questioning, but clearly letting me know that he was telling me what was going to happen. He wasn't giving me any real option. He was just asking to keep up appearances.

Again, I had to fight to keep from twitching. Leave it to Jett to come and ruin everything. I was stuck. I didn't plan for this to happen. Which was strange. I was Kendall Knight. The leader, the master of plans. I always had a back up plan just in case something went wrong. I was losing my touch.

I took a breath and held it to calm down. It was okay. I could handle this. It was no problem. I allowed my body to relax and gave a small nod. "Fine..." I said letting out the breath.

Logan smiled in approval, and I couldn't help but smile back. That actually almost made it worth it. "Cool, so, you guys go pick out a movie and I'll go make popcorn." He patted both of our chests, walking back to the kitchen.

"Or," I shrugged continuing to smirk. "Jett could pick a movie, and I'll help you make the popcorn." I began following, deciding to keep going with my original plan.

Jett grabbed my arm. "I don't think microwaving popcorn is a two person job." He gritted out.

"No, but I can help with some drinks, can't I?" I said, pulling my arm from the actor's grip. I walked off following Logan to the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator, purposely bumping into Logan as he reached for a bowl in the cabinet. He giggled, nudging me back. "Cut it out. Jett is in the next room." He warned, keeping his voice down as not to attract Jett's attention. Even though, I'm pretty sure he was listening anyway.

I chuckled. "Cut what out?" I nudged him again.

He rolled his eyes. "_That__._" He glared warningly from the corner of his eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I smirked, standing a extra close him.

He froze, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "K-Kendall, my boyfriend is in the next room." He warned, but didn't move away. "You have to have major balls to hit on me right now."

I smiled, looking him up and down. "Well, what can I say? I just can't help myself around you." I whispered.

He chuckled. "I know, I'm kind of hard to resist like that." He smirked.

"Oh, you have no idea." I whispered, tilting my head slightly towards him. The beep of the microwave caused Logan to jump and fall into my arms, our noses now centimeters apart. I chuckled and Logan blushed further. "Smooth." I smirked.

"Shut up." He punched my chest.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jett popped up, I swear, from out of no where, scaring the both of us. Logan immediately pushed me off of him again and started pouring the popcorn into a bowl. I huffed, my moment now effectively ruined, and started on the drinks again.

"No. Not at all. We were just talking." I said glancing up at Jett.

He glared, leaning in close to me. "What are you up to?" He whispered.

I smirked, putting my face back in his. "Just having a chat, Jett. Just having a chat." I whispered before going back to the drinks.

Jett huffed, still looking suspicious. He moved back to the living room, Logan following behind him with the bowl of popcorn. I quickly finished the drinks and joined them. I almost lost my footing when I saw Jett pull a reluctant Logan into his lap. "Jett, no." He groaned, attempting to get up. The actor wrapped his arms possessively around the genius' waist with a smug smile. Logan sighed, shooting me a look of apology.

I briefly played with the idea of 'accidentally' dumping some ice cold soda all over the actor's head, but realized it would get over Logan too, and would likely backfire on me. So instead I settled for ramming my knee into Jett's when passing by him to take a seat on the couch. It was a little harder than I thought, and got more of a reaction out of him than planned. But it felt good.

Unfortunately, Logan extended his own leg and kicked me. That didn't feel so good. "Guys, let's get along please? For me?" He asked nicely, giving us those giant doe eyes.

We both winced, trying to avoid eye contact with him. If there's anything that Jett and I can agree on, it's that those eyes are our weakness. I was pretty much defenseless against them, and I don't know anyone who's ever been able to resist those eyes.

I looked at Jett, then back at Logan. "Okay Logie." I smiled. "I'll be good...for you."

Logan chuckled, but Jett just rolled his eyes. "Kiss ass." Jett grumbled. Logan nudged him. The TV star only pulled Logan closer to him, forcing the two to take a more cuddly position of Logan resting his head in the crook of Jett's neck. The genius sighed heavily, deciding not to fight him on it.

The death glare from before came back on my face. "At least I agreed." I said as nicely as I could to the idiot who continued to flaunt and show off Logan like some sort of trophy.

He shrugged. "Well as long as you agreed, I don't see the problem." He smirked at me, lifting the remote and starting the movie. "Now, shush, Logie would like to watch the movie in peace."

I groaned, and this time I wasn't able to stop the twitching that started. My hand that was farthest away from Logan clenched into a fist again. _This__...__is __going __to__ be __difficult__._ I had half a mind to just back out now, but only half a mind. I loved Logan enough to put up with Jett. At least during a movie he would shut up.

I managed to some how almost forget about my angsty teen issues towards the middle of the movie. I loved this movie, it was one of my favorites, but since Jett picked it I liked it a little less, my dislike for it growing every time Jett laughed during one of my favorite scenes. Fucking bastard ruins everything.

The movie went on and Jett got quieter and quieter. I thanked whatever higher power there was for that gift. Now I could relax and actually enjoy the movie. But after a while I started to find it odd that the actor was so quiet.

I glanced over at the couple beside me and all my anger reappeared with a more intense force. Jett was no longer watching the movie, choosing instead to kiss and bite at the short boy's neck. Logan was half-heartedly shooing Jett away from him only to have the actor come back and start attacking his neck again.

_Okay__. __That__'__s __it__. __I __can__'__t__ do __this__._ "I'll be back." I mumbled while getting up and heading to the bathroom. I tried breathing deeply, but when that wasn't working I splashed some water on my face, and looked at myself in the mirror. Nope, can't take this. At least not so much at once. I loved Logan so much and watching him with Jett already hurt. I appreciated that Logan was trying to keep Jett at bay for my benefit - or maybe he was just that prudish - but Jett seemed to only want to throw it in my face that my best friend had fallen for the person I can't stand most.

If my plan to win Logan worked, I just hoped I could see Jett's face when he got dumped. That should wipe the smug smile right off.

"Kendall," I heard Logan from the other side of the door. The knob turned and he peaked his head inside. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." He whispered, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

I sighed. "No, it's fine." I said running my hand through my hair.

"No, it's not." Logan shook his head. "Now that I know how you feel about me, I can't just let Jett do that kind of stuff in front of you. I promise to try harder to keep the PDA to a minimum."

I held back a smile, and willed myself not to blush at the confirmation of my earlier thoughts. "Look, I'm gonna go. I'll give you two some alone time. See you later." I pushed passed him, and walked out of the apartment door, heading down the hallway towards the elevator, not sure where I was heading.

Maybe I'd go to the park and rethink my strategy. So far all it had gotten me was flirting and a tickle fight. Apparently to Logan, all that flirting was just harmless, friendly flirting. It didn't mean anything to him. And...actually, I didn't mind rolling around on the floor with Logan that much. That could happen again.

Suddenly I was being yanked to a stop and turned around. Logan had followed me again. Before I could ask why, he grabbed the back of my neck and pushed our lips together. I immediately kissed him back, not daring to waste a second of this moment, less it end too quickly.

When we pulled away, I finally let the shock set in. "W-what was that for?" I asked a little out of breath from the surprise.

He blushed, taking a step back. "I just...had to try that." I smiled. "Okay, um," He began laughing nervously, a sure sign that he was flustered. "I'm gonna get back in there, and I guess I'll see you later." He spoke quickly, rushing back to the apartment.

I watched him clumsily make his way into the apartment, then fell back on the wall. "Whoa..." I whispered. I let out a breath, smiling to myself leaning my head against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't expect this so soon and such a long chapter at that.<strong>

**So, come on...who loves me? :D -waiting for hugs-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

It had already been a week and I was still on cloud nine. Completely ignoring James and Jo's warnings, I went on with my plan. I continued to flirt with Logan, and it was almost positive that he was flirting back. It was becoming pretty obvious from the way Carlos kept grinning at us, and how James kept giving me disapproving stares. So, everything went better than expected. I was on such a high that I was blind to haw this could blow up in my face.

But I had to come down sometime. You can only stay on cloud nine for so long. Even I knew that, I just preferred to ignore it. But it was just a matter of time.

That time came sooner than I was ready for. I was sitting peacefully in my room, listening to my ipod and blocking out the world, like a normal teenager, when I suddenly heard yelling over my music. I made an attempt to ignore it, thinking it was just James and Carlos wrestling over something only James and Carlos would wrestle each other for.

When the yelling continued, I knew it couldn't have been James and Carlos because someone would have broken it up by now. I turned off my music and listened to see what was going on.

"You're over reacting."

That sounded like Logan.

"No, you're under-reacting."

And that was definitely Jett. I rolled my eyes. _Oh __great__. __What__'s __going __on __now__?_

I got up and slowly made my way to the door so I could get a glimpse of what was going on. Logan and Jett stood in the hallway, oblivious to the fact that I was in the right in the room next to them. James and Carlos went down to the pool an hour ago and must not have been back yet. I have been sitting in my room, not drawing any attention to my presence. The couple must have thought the apartment was empty when the fight escalated.

"Kendall hasn't been flirting with me me." Logan told the actor. "It's all in your head."

"Logan, I am an expert on flirting," The genius rolled his eyes at Jett's cocky attitude, even during a fight. "so I know, for a fact, that he has been flirting with you." Jett explained.

"No, he hasn't." The smart boy denied once more.

"Yes, he has." Jett glared at the shorter boy. "And I know that you're smarter than that. There's no way that you can think that everything he's doing is just _so __innocent_. You're not a dumb, naive guy. You know what he's doing, but you're not doing anything about it!"

Logan sighed, looking beyond annoyed with the discussion. "What do you want me to do?" He shrugged.

Jett shrugged. "I don't know, uh, put a stop to it!" He exclaimed. Logan rolled his eyes again. "I'm serious. This has to stop."

"How do you expect me to do that? That's just Kendall's thing. He's touchy and goofy. We all goof around. It's how we show affection. You knew that when you started dating me."

_Ha. Yeah Jett! You go Logan!_ I had to stop myself from doing a happy dance so I wouldn't give away my position.

"This is a completely different type of affection." Jett scoffed. "I've seen the way he looks at you. And the way he goes out of his way to touch you." He scoffed again. "And the tickle fights? What teenage boy wants to have a tickle fight with another teenage boy? Logan, he's into you!"

Logan's eyes widened and he swallowed. He briefly looked stricken with panic, Jett's accusation obviously catching him off guard, before looking in every direction besides right in front of him.

_Oh__ no__. __No__, __no__, __no__. __Logan__, __come __on__. __Stay __calm__. __You __have __to __stay__ calm__. __Don__'__t__ panic__. __You __can__ do __this__._ I was dying to go out and jump in front of Logie and tell Jett a few things, but I knew that wouldn't go too well. So, I just stayed put...for now. Logan was smart. He could get himself out of this.

"Logan," Jett's brows furrowed, studying the boy in front of him. The shorter brunet made a small noise of acknowledgment. "Why can't you look at me?"

"I-I can look at you." Logan stuttered, still not quite looking at his boyfriend.

"Then do it." The TV star demanded.

The smart boy's eyes stayed downcast for a moment longer before slowly meeting the the actor's in front of him. Jett just stared at him for a long time. I was slowly starting to panic, but I stayed cool. Between me and Logan, one of us had to be the calm one. I guess it was me...again.

Jett's expression went from a blank thinking face to a slightly sad continence. "Why do you look so guilty?" He asked. Maybe Logan was right about there being more to Jett than everyone knows. I've never seen the actor look so genuinely hurt.

Logan's mouth gaped open and closed, not knowing how to answer a question like that, but we both knew exactly why he looked so guilty. "Have you been lying to me about something?"

"What? No! I just..."

"You just haven't been telling me the truth?" The actor looked insulted at the thought. Logan looked close to tears. It was obvious that no words were coming to his big brain. Logan was never good under pressure, and was a really bad liar.

I hated that I was standing there while Logan lied for me, but I knew I couldn't go out there just yet. I had to let this play out on its own. _Come__ on __Logan__. __Just __breathe__. __You__ can __do__ this__._ I silently willed some good vibes his way, hoping it would work.

"It's just..." He once again tired to find something to say, but when he found no words he lowered his gaze to the floor again. "I can't tell you." He whispered.

Jett dropped his hands, turning away from the smart boy. "Unbelievable." He mumbled.

Logan groaned, pulling at his hair. "Jett!" He called, running after him. "Don't go!" I could still hear them from the living room.

"Why not? So, you can keep lying to me?"

"It's hard to explain."

"You would rather be with Kendall?" I didn't hear a direct answer right away, just a lot of stammering. "You know what?" Jett interrupted him. "I can't keep sharing you with Kendall. It's either me, or him. Call me when you decide."

With that the door slammed.

I rushed back to my bed when I heard Logan's footsteps heading toward our room. I luckily got back into a semi-casual position by the time he opened the door and stomped in. I took out my earbuds, as if I were still listening to my music, and watched him pace. He was breathing heavily, muttering under his breath, his hands occasionally find their way to his hair and giving a soft yet frustrated tug. "Everything okay?"

He stopped turning to look at me. "Don't act like you didn't just hear all of that. Your music isn't even on." He glared, continuing to pace.

I sighed. "Look, come here." I pulled him onto my bed, tearing his hands from his hair. "I'm sorry about...what happened."

The genius blinked up at me. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Uh..."

"It's not like it's your fault. It's mine." He stood and began pacing again. "I can't lie to Jett and I've been unfaithful by kissing you. I'm a terrible boyfriend." He ran his hands through his hair again with a chuckle. "It's not like you _made_ me do any of these things and it's not like you were trying to break us up anyway."

I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Nope." I forced a smile. "I wasn't doing that."

Logan plopped back down next to me with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Thank you for not being stupid like Jett." He whispered. "I mean, trying to make me choose like that..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Who does something like that?"

"I...I don't know."

"Well, you were right about him being a stupid jerk. Anyone who would try to manipulate me just so they could get what they want is just selfish and obviously someone I don't want to be with."

My frowned deepened, being hit with a sudden wave of guilt. "So, just...thanks for being such a good friend."

I couldn't take it anymore. "No, I'm not." I shook my head, pushing him away.

"What?"

"I'm not a good friend. I'm a bad friend. I've been trying to manipulate you. I wanted you to fall in love with me and break up with Jett. I thought if I didn't directly come between the two of you then it wouldn't be so bad but I was just as wrong. I don't know what I was thinking..."

"You weren't." I looked back at Logan, finally registering the pissed off look I was on the receiving end of. "I can't believe you Kendall. Why would you do something like that - other than for your own selfish gain?" He stood, raising his hand to stop me from speaking. "Just don't Kendall." He sighed and began pacing again. "I can't believe I stuck up for you."

"I'm sorry, Logie. I just..."

"I don't want to hear it Kendall!" He began tugging at his hair again. "Can you just...please leave?" He muttered.

Not wanting to upset him further, I stood and slowly made my way out of the room. I turned, hoping to get one last word in, but was met with the sight of the door closing in my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Insecure writer is insecure...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

"How's he doing?" Carlos asked quietly as he entered the apartment.

"James is back with him now." I grumbled, pointing in the direction towards mine and Logan's shared room.

Since Logan locked himself in our room, I had tried to talk to him. I reluctantly called Jett, thinking he would help. I had to explain to him everything that happened and after much yelling, I managed to convince him to set his rage towards me aside long enough to try to get Logan to talk to us.

Logan immediately rejected me as well as Jett without a second thought, yelling for us to go away. Jett and I agreed that no matter what we did or said, Logan wouldn't listen to the two of us.

I hated to see the brunet so upset and all because of me. He was angry, probably confused. I was usually the person Logan went to when he was upset, but he couldn't do that now. I needed to get him some help, someone to talk to, and if he wasn't going to accept it from me or Jett, then we would have to go out and find it.

Jett thought it would be a much better use of time to go out and buy Logan something to make him feel better. "How would that help?" I asked the actor.

"Everyone loves presents." Jett pointed out in a 'duh' tone right before he left.

I rolled my eyes at how useless and stupid he was being, but didn't dwell on it, letting him go do his own thing. Maybe I would get more done on my own anyway.

As much as I hated admitting when I was wrong, I knew that I had to call James and Carlos and tell them what happened. James showed up almost immediately after our call ended, which would explain why he rushed me off. He didn't even stop to listen to what I had to say. He went straight from the door to the back in four large steps. When he didn't come back out after ten minutes, I figured that Logan finally let someone in the room.

I tried to not let my jealousy get the best of me. James was the person Logan was closest to after me. They had bonded a lot since moving out here, so I shouldn't be surprised that out of all people, Logan let James in.

That doesn't mean I can't still be annoyed by it.

"Don't feel so bad, dude." Carlos patted my shoulder comfortingly. "It's not all your fault."

"What are you talking about? I screwed up."

"But I kind of encouraged you and from what you told me, Jett was being a jackass too."

I chuckled. "Nah, Jett was just being himself."

Carlos stared blankly at me. "Isn't that what I said?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as he said this. Carlos laughed with me. "Oh, glad you guys are so happy." James walked out into the living room, glaring at the two of us.

I bit back a snappy comeback, not wanting to start a fight with James. "How's he doing?" I asked, my mind going back to Logan.

James let out a frustrated breath. "Well," He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "He's still pissed, but he stopped crying long enough to tell me what happened." He stepped closer to me, slapping me on the back of the head. I winced at the impact, touching where I was hit. I glared up at the pretty boy who was, in turn, glaring back at me. "Idiot." He stated.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "James..."

The Latino was silenced by James delivering a slap to the back of his head as well. "You too." He glared at the both of us. "I mean, I warned you both. I told you this would blow up in your face, and to let it be, but you didn't listen and now Logan is locked in his room wondering why three people he cares so much about are being stupid." The brunet lectured.

"You do stupid things for love?" I said, hoping not to get slapped again.

"Dude," James held up his finger and spoke with warning, signalling that this was not an appropriate time for me to speak, so I shut up. James continued. "Logan shouldn't have to go through this. Why couldn't you just wait to see if he would fall for you? Huh?"

I shifted my eyes, not sure if he wanted me to speak yet. I felt like I was being reprimanded by my mom, or maybe James had been spending too much time around her.

"And Carlos!" The Latino jumped when James turned his attention to him. "I know you're not the wisest dude ever, and that you don't think before you talk, but next time-" He looked at me. "and there better not be a next time - you should just stay out of it."

"Aw, come on James. This isn't his fault. I would have done this anyway. And I know it was stupid, and I'm really sorry. I just...couldn't help it." I sighed. "But trust me, there won't be a next time. I don't want to hurt Logan ever again, so I'm backing off. I'll just be the best friend. And get over it."

The brunet sighed. "I'm not saying you should get over it, because there is a chance that he likes you, but..." He shook his head, face scrunched up in distaste. "stop acting like Jett."

I opened my mouth to tell him that I wasn't acting like Jett. Then I realized that I have been very Jett like. _Oh__ my __god__. __When __the__ hell__ did __that __happen__?_ I shook my head, feeling really guilty. I was blinded by love and didn't even realize was acting exactly like the actor. I wanted to punch myself right then. Instead I sighed, leaning back into the couch. "I will. Like I said, I'll just go back to being the best friend. Let Logan do what he wishes."

"Good." The pretty boy patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Now if you had just listened when Jo and I told you that before..." He trailed off.

"I get it." I glared at my tall friend. His hands shot up defensively.

Suddenly the front door opened and Jett walked in carrying balloons, flowers, and a giant bear all adorned in the phrase 'I'm sorry.' James, Carlos, and I all exchanged looks. "I'm back." He announced as if we didn't just see him walk in.

I rolled my eyes. "You really think all that is gonna make Logan forgive you? You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. Because I know love and I know Logan, but this is just phase one." He answered with his cocky smirk.

I frowned, rolling my eyes at him claiming that he _knew_ Logan when the items in his hands said otherwise.

"Phase one?" James and Carlos questioned.

"Yes, I'm a relationship expert. I know what I'm doing." He set the items on counter.

I fought the urge to groan, instead I went for a simple question. "And what is phase two exactly?"

His face twisted in disgust. "I'm not telling you." He spat.

"What? You think I'm gonna still your ideas?" As if I would need to.

The actor shrugged. "You're already trying to steal my boyfriend." He shot.

I held in my anger, and instead clenched my fist together. "I know. And I'm..." I paused trying to get it out. "I'm...sorry..." I mumbled.

James and Carlos patted my back with sad but supportive smiles. The drama star raised a brow at me. "Really?" He questioned. I could tell by his tone that he didn't believe me.

I nodded. "Really. I know what I did was really wrong, and I had no right. He's your boyfriend, and he loves you."

He still looked suspicious. "That's very mature of you Kendall. Considering everything you did to break us up in the first place, forgive me for not leaping for joy." He placed his hands on his hips, giving a small but just as smug smirk. "But it's about time you realized that Logie and I are meant to be, and there's just no room for you in that picture." He gave one final smile before turning and leaving our apartment.

The three of us stared after him, glares etched on our faces.

"What does Logan see in him?" James shook his head with a look of disgust.

My harms shot out in front of me as if I were gesturing to my point that had just been made. "I know!"

* * *

><p><strong>There's really nothing to say except I was brain washed into disliking Jett.<strong>

**You know who you are, and you know what you did.**

**Meanwhile, after you're done here maybe you guys can read and review my new one-shot, Barriers. It's Kogan. I promise.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

I was rushing from the pool and to the elevators after receiving a text from Logan saying he needed to talk to me. I had been getting the silent treatment for a week now, the genius only talking to me when he absolutely needed to. It was possibly the worst thing he could have done. I missed hearing his voice. I swear I was having withdrawal symptoms because of it. Not long after he started the silent treatment did I develop a rash.

"Come on, come on!" I rapidly pressed the up button, scratching at my shoulder in annoyance when the elevator didn't come fast enough. I finally gave up, deciding the stairs would be faster. I moved two stairs at a time, almost tripping twice.

I ignored my aching ankle and the itch on my shoulder in favor of getting to the apartment sooner. Finally I reached the right floor and saw the door not far away. I ran faster, almost there. When I reached it, I stopped a millisecond before I literally ran the door down.

I paused for a minute, not wanting to rush in looking as if I had just ran a marathon. I had to calm down. I took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob, putting on a sympathetic look.

"Logie?" I asked tentatively, peaking my head through the door. I walked in, stopping in my tracks, my face frowning at what I saw before me. "You? What are you doing here?"

Jett stood in the living room, looking just as surprised and displeased to see me there. "I was told to meet Logan here because he had to talk to me." He explained with a small smirk, but then it disappeared as he continued to look at me with disgust. "What are _you _doing here?"

I squinted at him. "I _live_ here." I responded with a 'duh' tone and a roll of my eyes before continuing. "And Logan sent me the same text."

"That's because I wanted to talk to both of you." The short boy came from the direction of our room and stood in the middle of the room. He had an emotionless look on his face as he turned toward both of us. "Sit." He instructed.

Jett and I rushed to sit on the couch, having a small fight over a seat before we finally settled onto it. Logan was quiet for a moment, the silence eating me alive and making my shoulder itch horribly. I rolled it a couple of times, hoping the friction from the fabric would sooth it for now.

The smart boy finally moved, sitting on the coffee table in front of us. He sighed, looking between us. "I've been doing a lot of thinking," He finally spoke. "and I've come to the conclusion that..."

We were both on the edge of our seats, waiting for whatever Logan would say to finally come out of his mouth. I head back a groan of frustration. Rolling my shoulder officially didn't work. I reached up and scratched it as subtly as possible.

Logan took a deep breath. "It's not your fault." He finally admitted, looking at us sadly.

Jett and I were caught off guard by this. My jaw went slack with shock. Neither of us were expecting him to say that. "Is this a trick?" Jett spoke up. I glared, elbowing him in the side.

"No, I'm serious. It's not your fault; it's mine."

We were silent again. "Is this a trick?" I asked this time.

Logan rolled his eyes. "It is my fault. Kendall, I shouldn't have lead you on." His tone was apologetic. I opened my mouth to disagree with my friend, but he held up a hand, signalling me to let him finish.

He took a breath and continued. "I gave you the idea that I liked you in that way or that something could be between us, and that gave you the initiative to flirt with me. I was only fanning the flames, and I'm sorry for that. But I did like you, Kendall. I really did." He added quietly.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. All I registered from that was 'did' like me. As in pass tense. As in not anymore. Meaning, only one thing: I had no chance anymore. It was over.

"Um, hello," Jett broke into my thoughts. He gestured broadly, trying to direct our attention to him. "Did you forget I was here?" He asked.

Logan turned toward the actor, taking his hand. "Jett," He smiled softly, looking the actor directly in the eye. "I kissed Kendall." He confessed suddenly.

"What?" Jett exclaimed.

My eyes went wide, almost choking on nothing. I looked at Logan in shock, and then slowly turned to Jett, only to be met with a death glare. I gulped. "Uh..." I chuckled nervously.

Logan squeezed Jett's hand, redirecting the attention to him. "I'm not finished." Jett stopped glaring at me, looking back at his boyfriend. "And don't be mad at Kendall. I kissed him. I know it was wrong of me to do that, and I know from experience what getting cheated on feels like, and I'm not going to keep it a secret from you." He explained.

"But Jett we say we love each other, but if that were truly the case, you wouldn't have tried to make me choose between you and my best friend. If you knew I loved you then you wouldn't have any doubt in your mind that I would want to be with you and only you."

I shifted slightly, trying to ignore the brutal itching on my shoulder, which only seemed to be getting worse.

"But," The genius continued. "If I truly loved you, there wouldn't have been a choice in the first place."

"Huh?" Jett and I looked dumbly at the genius.

The short boy stood and began pacing. "I like you both. A lot. But after what happened, I'm so pissed at you that it's hard for me to really care how much I like either of you." He stopped in front of us. "Best friend and boyfriend or not, what you two did was not cool and I was able to stifle my rage just long enough to talk to you today." He blew out a calming breath, his rant obviously bubbling up angry feelings he still felt toward us. "But you should both be pissed at me too because what I did wasn't much better."

We opened our mouths again to say something. "And don't even say you can't be mad at me." He cut us off.

We both shut our mouths, letting silence over take us. Finally, Jett sighed, deciding to speak up. "Okay. Now what happens?" He asked.

Logan shrugged. "Well, Jett, I think taking a break would be what's best for us right now."

Jett's eyes widened. "But...but...but..." He sputtered.

I leaned over with a smug smile. "Haha." I laughed mockingly.

The actor glared, punching me in the arm.

I glared back fully ready to punch him in the arm, but then remembered Logan was still there watching. So instead, I shot Jett a glare, and turned my attention back on the short singer, who was glaring at both of us.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. "Go on."

Logan rolled his eyes and continued. "Maybe we jumped into the I-love-you's a little too soon. I mean, this whole situation only proves that we weren't ready for that." He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I just think that some time apart to think about how we feel about each other would be a good idea."

Jett nodded sadly.

Logan turned to me. "Kendall," I looked up, a bit scared of what her would say to me. "We're best friends. We were best friends before this and I hope we can still be best friends now that it's over."

I relaxed a bit, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Of course, Logie." I smiled at the genius.

He smiled as well, but this smile made me uneasy. It was the same smile any of us got when we had something up our sleeves. "But of course, you know, I can't let you get away with being a jackass. I have to punish you." He smirked.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little excited and...turned on by this. My brow shot up in interest.

He crossed his arms, still smirking. "As punishment I'm switching rooms with Carlos."

My eyes widened, all arousal leaving my body. Carlos was known to be a loud snorer. The only reason James got sleep was because he was a heavy sleeper. They were the perfect match to share a room.

I sighed, knowing that I deserved much worse. "Okay." I breathed, angrily scratching at my shoulder. "Anything else?"

Logan shrugged. "I care about you...both of you." He looked between me and the actor who seemed to be silenced by the unexpected break up from the pale boy. "And I want you both in my life for, I hope, a long time. But that won't happen if you guys don't start getting along." Jett and I glanced at each other, both frowning in disgust with each other.

"Why can't we all be friends?" The smart boy suggested. "Like it or not, you're going to be in each other's lives for a while."

We both made sounds of reluctant agreement.

"So..." He prompted. "You'll both at least try, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled while Jett grumbled something about my hair. I shot the pompous jerk a glare for being forever obsessed with my hair.

Logan sighed, but a small smile crossed her features. "Well, it's a start." He shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Who loves me for updating within twenty-four hours? :D<strong>

**I beleive there's just one chapter after this so...if you know me, you know how that's gonna turn out ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 11  
><strong>

I groaned along with my friends as we trudged into our apartment after a long day of dancing and harmonies. "Everything hurts!" Carlos cried, falling to the floor beside the couch. "I missed the couch." He mumbled into the floor.

"Who cares?" James crawled onto the couch, Logan and I following his example. "I'm just happy to be home, and away from Gustavo." He muttered, switching on the TV.

We all rolled our eyes and groaned when he turned to some celebrity gossip show. "Dude," Logan whined, his head rolling onto my shoulder to get a better look at the pretty boy. Despite my best efforts to conceal my feelings for the short boy, my heart still sped up, practically beating out of my chest.

I cleared my throat and tried to focus on something else. I looked back at the TV and rolled my eyes at the ridiculous story about some tan obsessed reality star doing nothing that would be of particular interest if she weren't famous for doing nothing of particular interest. "Why do you watch this trash?" I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I felt Logan chuckle at the look of it.

"It's interesting." The brunet tried to justify. "One day they will reporting about us on this show."

"Oh, yeah," Logan muttered, still not moving his head from my shoulder - not that I was complaining. "Breaking news: James Diamond just bought a new comb!" He said in his best impression of the news woman on the screen.

"Exactly." James grinned dreamily, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Logan and I glanced at each other, I could tell from the look on his face that we were thinking the same thing. I did the international "he's crazy" motion with my finger, causing Logan to laugh.

"Look, it's a story on Jett." James cut in, turning up the volume for us all to hear. I had to admit, that caught my attention. Even Carlos raised his head to see it. Logan didn't seem that interested from the way he rolled his eyes and stood to leave.

"_Is __the __star__ of __teen__ drama__ New__ Town __High__, __Jett__ Stetson__, __dating__ Latin__ singer__ Maria__ Sanchez__?" _The female reporter sounded way too excited about this. _"__Shortly __after__ Sanchez__ had__ a __guest __appearance__ on__ Stetson__'__s __show__, __the__ two__ were__ spotted __at __the__ movies__, __looking__ extra__ cozy __in__ the __center__ of__ the__ theater__. __Possibly __the__ most__ conspicuous__ place __to __have __a__ date__. __When__ questioned __about __it__, __Stetson __said__," _They switched to a clip of Jett.

"_Uh__, __Maria __and__ I__ are__ good__ friends__. __We__'__ve __gotten__ pretty __close__, __but__ I__'__m__ taking __it__ slow__." _I rolled my eyes when he flashed that stupid smile of his.

"_After__ recently__ ending __his __long __term __relationship __with__ singer __Logan__ Mitchell__, __of __Big__ Time __Rush__, __we __don__'__t __blame__ him __for __wanting__ to__ take things __slow__."_

James finally turned off the garbage after that. We all looked to Logan curiously. The genius glanced up at us, shifting his eyes uncomfortably under our gazes. "What?" He finally asked.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, why?" The three of us looked around awkwardly, glancing at each other occasionally, looking for the right way the word the question. "Oh, come on. You guys don't seriously think that stupid gossip report bothered me, do you? I broke up with Jett. It was for the best and I'm over it. No big deal."

I stared at the shorter boy looking for even the slightest sign that he was lying...but not finding anything, which confused me and excited me all at the same time. I quickly shoved the excited feeling away, knowing that it was very possible that Logan was just hiding his pain, or in denial.

"Are you sure? I mean, we would all understand if you weren't. Honest." I said, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Totally fine." He smiled at me.

"I don't know," Carlos mumbled into the floor. "if it were me, I'd be pretty upset. I'd cry and mope around all the time, just eating my emotions." My brows furrowed as he continued. "I mean, the guy I thought I was in love with is going after someone else and I'll probably never get him back..."

"Carlos!" James and I scolded him. I'm sure James was doing it out of consideration to Logan's feelings, but Logan only looked amused by it. But for me, Carlos' little emotional turmoil scenario was hitting a little too close to home.

Logan chuckled. "Well, geez, Carlos. If I got over it, I certainly thought _you_ could." He smirked at the Latino still laying on the floor.

"What I don't get is why you liked him in the first place." James spoke up suddenly.

"James!" I hissed.

"What? You were saying the same thing the entire six months they were together, and I can't say it now that they're broken up?"

"Yes, but not out loud." I glared at him.

"It's okay, Kendall. I don't mind." Logan reassured, coming to sit back next to me. "I see how it could be confusing to anyone not in the relationship. Sometimes it was confusing to anyone in the relationship." He chuckled but then got serious. "But I guess the outstanding reason was because Jett was...sweet."

We all fell silent. "Jett was _sweet_?" I asked first, my disbelief most likely showing through my facial expression. The genius nodded at us.

"You are aware that sweet means he was...pleasant, right?" James raised his brow incredulously.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You guys asked, if you're gonna make jokes..."

I sighed. "Sorry, look we're listening and we'll be good." I paused, glaring at James. "We'll _try_ to be good." I said.

The short boy sighed before continuing. "I know he doesn't show it all the time..."

"...Or ever." Carlos interrupted.

"...but Jett really does have a sweet side." Logan continued, ignoring Carlos' comment. "There was like this Jett that everyone saw in public and then the Jett that only I got to see. And that was fine for a while, but I can't be with someone who can't be himself all the time."

I felt my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "So, what? You're completely over him now?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, I told you that. You guys just want me to go shovel ice cream into my mouth and cry." He nudged me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's just-I mean, it seemed like the right thing to expect. You were in love with him after all. I guess...I mean...I-we...just assumed you still were, and just hiding it or in denial." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm not hiding it and I'm not in denial. I'm over Jett." He said firmly.

"Well, then that's good. Now you can move on to bigger and better things." I smiled, not realizing that could have, and probably was, taken as if I were referring to myself.

"And maybe you'll find an even better guy to be with." Carlos spoke up, smirking at me. "Someone who _hates_ being fake."

"Someone, maybe, taller with blonder, not as well kept hair." James shrugged nonchalantly.

I glared at the two (especially James for the hair comment), knowing exactly what they were doing. "Maybe someone who's eyebrows aren't so perfect." Logan added with a smirk of his own.

"Hey!" I screeched, turning and glaring at Logan. "My eyebrow's are perfectly fine, damn it. They're good, sturdy eyebrows." I finished looking up as if trying to look at them, and going over them with my fingers.

Logan chuckled.

Carlos and James groaned and slapped their foreheads. "Seriously?" James yelled in shock.

I blinked and stopped trying to look at my apparently 'not so perfect' eyebrows, and looked at James. "What?" I questioned, oblivious to whatever had the tall brunet boy in irritation.

James grew more frustrated. "Kendall..." he growled. "Think about what was just said."

I tilted my head in thought, trying to figure out what he was talking about, then my eyes widened, and my mouth formed the O shape. "Ah..." I managed to literally squeak out.

Logan raised his brow, studying my probably frozen face. "Dude, you okay?" He placed his hand on my head. "You're sweating." He pointed out.

I gulped, and with force managed to blink...and with much more force I managed to shake my head, and take a step back for the hand that was on my head."Yeah. No. I'm good." I managed to say much more calm than I thought I would.

"Dude, why are you freaking out?" Carlos stared at me.

"Do you realize what's happening here?" James added.

I continued to stare blankly in front of me. "Guys, give him a second." Logan stood, moving to the kitchen. When he came back he had a cold, damp rag and started dabbing my forehead with it. I glanced up at the genius' concerned face, giving him a thankful smile. "Are you okay now? I didn't mean to send you into a panic attack." He chuckled.

I chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "No, it's just-I wasn't expecting that. It was just kinda..._bam_, you know?" I cleared my throat and looked down.

The short boy chuckled again, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't, actually. I'm not sure if you're excited or you freaked out because you don't feel that way about me anymore." He mumbled.

"No! I'm freaked out...but in a good way." I stopped realizing that made no sense. "I mean, I do..still..feel that way about you. I just thought...with Jett...you..well, you know.." I just left it hanging.

"I don't want to be with Jett!" Logan groaned, but still had an amused smile. "You can't keep dwelling on that. You have have to believe me when I say," He got right in my face. "_I __don__'__t__ love__ Jett__._" He spoke slowly, putting emphasis on every word. "Got it?" He raised his brow at me again.

I blinked and opened and closed my mouth, realizing the only thing I had to say would so not make him happy. I sighed, and looked at the ground again, rubbing the back of my neck. "Okay." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "I won't have to...prove it?" He smirked at me.

"Um...no?"

"Dude!" Carlos groaned, now having enough energy to sit up.

I looked up at him, seeing him shake his head at me and James facepalming. "What?" I asked them.

"Let him prove it!" James yelled, clearly frustrated.

I blinked. It seemed like the only thing I could do here lately. I looked at Logan, and gave a barely perceptible nod. Logan smirked and slowly made his way forward, stopping when we were barely a millimeter apart. He lifted his hands to my cheeks, and his head tilted towards me, his eyes fluttering shut as his lips met mine. After a second of shock, my lids shut, and my hands went straight to his waist, pulling him impossibly closer as I kissed back.

I ran my tongue across his bottom lip asking for permission. He eagerly granted it and our tongues collided in a battle of domination. I let him win, because I was more interested in the feeling of our tongues, and lips, and bodies flushed together than anything else. It was the greatest thing I've ever felt in my life. It felt like hours we were at it, but it was more like minutes. We reluctantly pulled away from each other, for the need for air became too much. However, our foreheads remained touching as we looked into each others eyes, smiling.

"I love you, Kendall." He whisper. My smile grew.

"I love you too, Logie." I pecked his lips.

"Aw!" We suddenly turned our heads to see James and Carlos staring at us with huge smiles, and leaning against each other, fake crying. James put his hands over his heart. "That was so..."

"...sweet!" Carlos finished.

Logan and I rolled our eyes, smiling at the ridiculous pair as they began to fake sob into each others shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it's been a busy day. Anyone else listen to the Ustream for Crash FM? Funny stuff. This fandom is awesome.<strong>

**This concludes Open Your Eyes. -sniff- It seems like just yesterday I posted chapter one. This is always a bittersweet moment.**

**But on the brighter side of things...I know someone out there loves me :)**


End file.
